Lecciones de Besos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Natsu no es estúpido. Puede parecer estúpido, actuar como estúpido y decir cosas estúpidas, pero no lo es. Por lo menos no la mayor parte del tiempo.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mishima. Mío solamente es la historia. No la plagien, por favor.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

* * *

**LECCIONES DE BESOS**

_Capítulo Único_

Natsu no es estúpido. Puede parecer estúpido, actuar como estúpido y decir cosas estúpidas, pero no lo es. Por lo menos no la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces simplemente dice o actúa como tal porque le parece que siendo así la vida es más simple y las preocupaciones son menos y se disuelven más rápido. Otras lo hace porque quiere molestar a la gente (conocido o desconocido, él no discrimina).

Esta es una de ellas.

Siendo hombre, Natsu sabe muy bien cosas relacionadas con el sexo y la bebida, solamente que no les presta mucha atención porque él prefiere comer y pelear a conseguir sexo casual y ponerse de borracho alegre. Entonces, si Natsu sabe sobre la reproducción humana, Natsu sabe sobre los besos pero finge que no para molestar a su compañera de equipo, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy jamás ha tenido un novio a pesar de la manera en que se viste, eso lo saben todos en el gremio, y, a juzgar por sus reacciones, jamás ha besado a nadie en su vida. Natsu le gana en ello, ha tenido un par de fugaces experiencias en el tema. Sin embargo, Dragneel no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Ni a Erza ni a Gray ni a Gildarts ni al maestro Makarov ni a nadie. Es una cosa entre él y Happy, y por eso es que su plan actual es tan perfecto (porque Happy no está presente y, por más que el Dragon Slayer lo quiera, sabe que el animalito es un bocazas).

—¿Cómo se besa, Lucy? —pregunta Natsu muy cerca de ella, a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Lo ha hecho a posta para poner nerviosa a la rubia.

—¿Qu-qué? —balbucea Heartfilia abochornada. ¿De dónde ha sacado Natsu eso? Se pregunta. Ella juraba que el chico era asexual.

—Que cómo se besa —repite pacientemente Natsu con un puchero infantil que le da un aire de inocencia, como si de verdad no supiera nada acerca del tema.

—Un-un beso es cu-cuando…

—Es cuando dos personas que se aman unen sus labios para expresar sus sentimientos —interrumpe Mirajane y contesta con una bonita sonrisa, de esas que hacen suspirar al gremio entero.

—Tonterías —Cana Alberona llegó a romper las ilusiones románticas de la otra mujer—. Un beso es cuando dos personan intercambian saliva y punto. No se necesitan sentimientos. No siempre.

—Yo he preguntado CÓMO se besa, no qué es —se enfurruñó Dragneel aún sin apartarse de Lucy, la cual se ponía cada vez más abochornada.

La rubia pensaba que Natsu era un estúpido y lo reprendía mentalmente por hacerle esas preguntas a ella. Solamente hacía que acabara pensando de más, como aquella vez en que Mirajane se fue de lengua suelta y… bueno, ella acabó como la tonta del capítulo por hacerle caso a la maga de clase S.

—Yo te enseñaría, pero no eres mi tipo —dijo Cana y se marchó a beber en una esquina.

—Bien, Lucy ¿cómo se besa?

—¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? —chilló—. Ve y dile a Erza.

—Pero Erza da miedo, Lucy.

—¡Ese es tu problema!

—Pero, Lucy —intercedió Mirajane—, Natsu está realmente interesado en el tema. ¿Por qué no le despejas su duda?

—¡¿Por qué no se la despejas tú?! —exageró. Era obvio que ella no quería que Mira, mujer mucho más guapa que ella, le develara los secretos de los besos a Natsu. Solamente quería que Dragneel dejara de molestarla con eso y que las cosas ocurrieran cuando tenían qué ocurrir—. ¡Me voy!

—¡Lucy! —escuchó el grito de Natsu pero no por eso paró de caminar. Ella estaba demasiado azorada como para querer estar siquiera cerca del chico de los muy masculinos cabellos rosados.

Pero Lucy, avergonzada, distraída, fantaseante con besos y abochornada como estaba, no contó con que Natsu la seguiría en su huida.

—¡Lucy, ¿por qué no quieres decirme?!

¡PUM! Al escuchar la voz de Natsu a Lucy se le aceleró el corazón de repente. Una sonrisa que casi le partía la cara tomó control de sus labios. Venga, si Natsu la seguía era que él quería que fuera ella precisamente quien le enseñara como se besaba, no ninguna otra. Ni la guapa Mirajane ni su amiga de la infancia Lissana. El problema era que Lucy tampoco sabía besar. Conocía la teoría y había practicado unas cuantas veces con el dorso de su mano para no hacer el ridículo cuando sucediera, pero de eso a haberlo hecho… no. Nada. Nunca.

—¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Tienes tu propia casa! —pero Natsu hizo caso omiso de su queja y nuevamente se posicionó frente a ella, sus rostros a unos cuantos centímetros del otro.

—Dime —insistió.

Y bien, ¿por qué Natsu seguía con el tema si ya sabía besar? ¿Para molestar a Lucy? La respuesta era sí y no. Natsu debía admitirlo, molestar a Lucy era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, un poco debajo de pelear con todo ser viviente que se le cruzara en el camino, pero no era solamente la adrenalina que sentía al molestar a la rubia de ojos castaños. Sino que él quería (sí, quería) besarla.

Se había preguntado en un par de ocasiones (nada que le costara un devaneo de sesos) qué se sentiría besar a Heartfilia. La chica era agradable y bonita. Además él la estimaba mucho y, la verdad sea dicha, Natsu se sentía atraído por ella. No sabía definir cómo, estaba claro que él la quería (aunque no de qué manera) y que ella lo encendía sin siquiera pretenderlo, pero, según él, era un instinto más primario que sentimental, así que él no esperaba tomar a Lucy en brazos y declararle amor eterno (como en las novelas que ella leía de cuando en cuando) para luego darle el tan mentado beso de amor. No. Él simple y llanamente quería saber qué se sentía besarla. Punto.

—¡Deja de molestar, Natsu! —y Lucy alzó una mano, harta, para darle una buena bofetada. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría pedir eso? Como era de esperar, Natsu detuvo el golpe y se acercó todavía más a ella. Lucy se quedó sin aliento inmediatamente. Luego decidió mandar todo al carajo y utilizar su entrenamiento con el dorso de la mano en Natsu. Pero que constara que solamente lo hacía para que él dejara de molestar.

Sus labios tocaron los de él y se posaron allí durante un par de segundos, luego, con torpeza, Lucy comenzó a moverse. Aparte de cerrar los ojos y tratar de mover los labios, la maga estelar no sabía qué hacer ni dónde colocar las manos. Natsu, dándose cuenta de eso, decidió ayudarla con el asunto y tomó su rostro en sus manos, añadió la lengua en la ecuación y el inocente beso de Lucy se convirtió en uno húmedo y salvaje.

Jadeante y sonrojada, sorprendida y asustada también, Lucy se separó de Natsu. Se encontró con el rostro sonriente del chico aún a una distancia comprometedora de su cuerpo.

—Gracias, Lucy —dijo Natsu y rozó efímeramente sus labios por última vez. Luego se marchó del lugar como si nada.

Viendo su espalda a la distancia, Lucy se tocó los labios y se preguntó quién le había enseñado a besar a quien.

* * *

**Estem… es mi primera vez con estos personajes y apenas hace un mes que comencé a ver Fairy Tail, por lo que lamento en demasía si las caracterizaciones están fuera de personaje.**

**Como este es el primer fanfic de los muchos que pretendo hacer en esta sección, pues los invito a pasarse por mi página de Facebook. Allí pueden preguntar por nuevas actualizaciones o proyectos, cosas sobre mí (no importa qué tan tontas sean, las contestaré) y encontrar adelantos y resúmenes y bla bla. Búsquenla como Miss Pringles y, si no les aparece, en mi perfil, casi al final, está el link.**

**Dejen muy bonitos reviews con su opinión y no solamente faveen-pasen de largo, ¡por favor! La retroalimentación hace grandes a los escritores.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
